


Теплые моменты

by Fluffy_Lama



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: Сборник драбблов с однострочников.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves & Newt Scamander, Original Percival Graves & Theseus Scamander, Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 6





	1. Натуральный обмен

**Author's Note:**

> на заявку с однострочников:  
> Грейвз/Ньют, нюхлер. Регулярный натуральный обмен того, что опять спёр нюхлер на что-то эквивалентное, что Грейвзу не жалко.

Впервые часы пропали прямо перед совещанием, и Персиваль едва не попал в неловкое положение, решив отчитать опоздавшего Коллинза и не обнаружив их в кармане. Похититель нашелся сразу - Персиваль вовремя заметил и ловко изловил ниффлера, почти просочившегося под дверь кабинета.  
С одной стороны, ничего не стоило чуть сильнее сжать пальцы вокруг мягкого, упругого тельца или применить что-нибудь из обширного аврорского арсенала. С другой, мелкое хищение не тянуло на такие суровые меры, а Персиваль лишней жестокости не любил. Не говоря о том, что Ньют не оценит - а его мнение с некоторых пор было для Персиваля очень важно. С третьей стороны, как получить часы миром, Персиваль не представлял, тем более на глазах авроров, тщетно притворявшихся незаинтересованными.  
В итоге сошлись на обмене: ниффлер вернул часы, за что получил в собственность сверкающее перо из чистого золота - дорогое и непрактичное, а потому отданное без всякого сожаления. Ниффлер проникся щедростью и остаток совещания послушно просидел в центре стола, после чего был возвращен законному владельцу. Об обмене Персиваль упоминать не стал, ограничившись расплывчатым "Ничего страшного натворить он не успел".

Второй раз исчезновение часов пришлось на обеденное время. Персиваль собирался уточнить, успеет ли вписаться в рамки перерыва или соглашение, над которым он сидел с самого утра, лишило его такой возможности, но не смог. За преступником далеко ходить не пришлось - ниффлер нашелся в соседнем кабинете, где разорял коллекцию статуэток, собранную начальником отдела транспорта по всему миру. Статуэтки Персиваль решительно вытряхнул из ниффлера, как показывал Ньют ("На всякий случай, но я буду следить, чтобы не понадобилось, обещаю, Персиваль!"), а вот в часы ниффлер вцепился всеми лапками и состроил такую мордочку, что Персиваль со вздохом покорился неизбежному и обменял их на обе запонки. Любимые, но часы были еще дороже.  
Обед он в итоге пропустил, зато явившийся за ниффлером Ньют принес горячие домашние сэндвичи и термос ванильного кофе в качестве извинения. А когда удалось уговорить Ньюта остаться и составить компанию, Персиваль решил, что запонки, даже любимые, того более чем стоили.

На третий раз часы самым наглым образом вытащили из кармана Персиваля посреди международного саммита. В Непале.  
Ньют должен был изучать капп в Японии.  
Может быть, другой ниффлер? Но нет. Этого рецидивиста директор отдела магического правопорядка узнал бы с любого ракурса.  
Привычной рукой Персиваль ловко перехватил ниффлера, не меняясь в лице, пощекотал, заставив вернуть часы (к счастью, больше ничего тот не украл) и так же ловко и привычно запихнул в кармашек массивное золотое кольцо. Ниффлер исчез - сработал порт-ключ на возвращение домой, - а Персиваль вновь сосредоточился на вечном споре китайцев с тибетцами, стараясь не думать, во что превратится его уютная квартира. К счастью, увлеченные скандалом, соседи не заметили появления странного зверька. Только Серафина изогнула бровь, тоже узнав пушистый мех и вытянутую морду.  
А по окончании саммита к Персивалю подлетел Ньют, на чьем лице радость встречи боролась с беспокойством, и Персиваль вместо приветствия сказал: "Я отправил его домой, не волнуйся". После чего Ньют прямо в холле Магического Дворца Непала в присутствии нескольких десятков представителей международной общественности просиял и сказал: "Спасибо, Перси!"  
А Персиваль улыбнулся в ответ.

Раза с четвертого Персиваль перестал вести учет пропажам. Он просто взял за правило всегда иметь в запасе какую-нибудь безделушку для ниффлера - и много-много тепла для Ньюта.


	2. Методы воспитания подчиненных

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> на заявку с однострочников:  
> Грейвз становится анимагом, чтобы привлечь внимание Ньюта, и пробирается в чемодан. Додайте Ньюта, чешущего директора магзащиты за ушком, плиз!
> 
> заявке почти не соответствует, но вдохновлено именно ею.

\- Вот откуда, откуда он узнал?! - страдал то один, то другой незадачливый аврор.

После похищения и возвращения у мистера Грейвза словно открылось третье око, и он сделался вездесущ и неотвратим, как первый осенний насморк. Завершала сходство премерзкая привычка являться в самый неудобный момент: в курилке, коридоре или любом месте коллективного отдыха от работы, отчего отдых сам собой прекращался. А новообретенная паранойя - по крайне мере, именно на нее списывали патологическую осведомленность начальства о самых диких и личных слухах, которые раньше проходили мимо мистера Грейвза, - быстро снискала ему общий благоговейный страх.

А ведь мистер Грейвз даже не хвастался своими знаниями. Просто вскользь, между делом посоветовал Адальберту Норкису хорошие чары защиты от не-магов (его сетования на неуемного соседа слышал только напарник), поговорил с преподавателем академии, отказавшимся принимать у курсанта зачет по практике без операции по поимке карманника (регулярно кто-то да сыпался на этом, потому что карманников на всех практикантов не хватало, но проблемы курсантов мистера Грейвза раньше не интересовали, тем более до такой степени, чтобы по личной инициативе их решать), мимоходом починил сломанный стеллаж в хранилище улик и сухо отчитал виновника, которого отдел внутренних расследований безуспешно ловил всю неделю...

Все гадали, как же мистер Грейвз узнает такие вещи, и на всякий случай взяли в привычку проверять помещения на невидимость и маскирующие чары прежде, чем делиться с кем-то свеженькими сплетнями.

И никто, совсем никто не обращал внимания на приблудного черного кота, который только Ньюту Скамандеру позволял чесать себя за ухом. А кот ходил где хотел, то появляясь, то исчезая, и тихо радовался, что авроры наконец-то стали проверять кабинеты на посторонние чары. Как только это прочно войдет в привычку, можно будет и обернуться у них на глазах.

Пусть заодно и на анимагов проверяют.


	3. Когда провал не равен поражению

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> на заявку с однострочников:  
> Грейвз становится анимагом, чтобы привлечь внимание Ньюта, и пробирается в чемодан. Додайте Ньюта, чешущего директора магзащиты за ушком, плиз!
> 
> матчасть была принесена в жертву задумке.

Персиваль точно знал, что Ньют его побаивался.  
Дело было не в истории с Гриндевальдом. Как ни печально, благодарить надо было в первую очередь собственных подчиненных, запугавших Ньюта рассказами о принципиальности и жесткости мистера Грейвза, пока сам принципиальный и жестокий поправлялся в семейном особняке вдали от работы и, что самое приятное, врачей. Несколько меньший вклад в опасения Ньюта, зато, как полагал Персиваль, с куда большим удовольствием внес Тесей, с которым у них давно были довольно напряженные профессиональные отношения.  
В общем, по возвращении к своим обязанностям Персиваль обнаружил, что Ньют его всячески избегает, а когда не успевает - так напрягается в его присутствии, словно у него уже отбирают чемодан. Это... расстраивало и обижало. Во-первых, при всей своей принципиальности Персиваль за спасение жизни и статуса секретности готов был простить хоть нунду, хоть дракона, буде они оказались бы в чемодане спасителя. Во-вторых, неприятно делалось от мысли, что весьма благоразумный молодой человек, каким Ньют показался Персивалю в чужих воспоминаниях, вот так легко вынес вердикт на основе чужого мнения, не удосужившись познакомиться с директором отдела магического правопорядка, более того, с завидным упорством пресекая попытки хоть немного сократить дистанцию со стороны самого Персиваля.  
Подумав немного и с сожалением придя к выводу, что просто выкинуть из головы упрямого мистера Скамандера никак не получится, Персиваль обратил мысли в сторону разрешения этой дурацкой ситуации. И он был бы не он, если бы не придумал решение сразу для двух проблем.  
Как подозревал Персиваль, больше всего Ньют опасался именно за животных. Достаточно, что и Тина, и Куинни, и даже Абернати (когда искал Тину) не раз бывали в заповедном чемодане, а вот Персивалю вход туда был заказан. Значит, там действительно было что-то, мягко говоря, не очень законное. Может, и не одно. Вот только без доверия внутрь не попасть, а без знания, что именно внутри, не заверить Ньюта в своей полной поддержке и не добиться того самого доверия. Это была первая проблема.  
Вторая проблема - как обезопасить себя на случай повторной подмены. Персиваль был далек от самоуверенности и вполне допускал, что если получилось один раз, может получиться и в другой, причем не обязательно у Гриндевальда. Да, Персиваль усилил ментальные щиты, обвешался всеми известными защитными чарами на постоянной основе и превратил дом не просто в крепость, а в самый настоящий магический бункер. Но вероятность оставалась. Как придумать стопроцентно надежный способ подтвердить свою личность? Это была вторая проблема.  
И обе, по некотором размышлении, решались легко. Нужно было стать анимагом.  
Во-первых, животное не вызовет подозрений у Ньюта и с большой вероятностью получит доступ к заветному чемодану, после чего Персиваль сможет наконец откровенно поговорить с нарушителем и заверить в своей полной поддержке (при условии, что ему дадут принять необходимые меры безопасности, если у Ньюта и вправду припрятано что-то вроде нунду). Во-вторых, анимагическую форму невозможно скопировать и подделать, а обернуться туда-обратно при проверке не составит труда. Уже сам факт, что Персиваль Грейвз - анимаг, мог бы сыграть ему на руку. Изображать анимага весьма рискованно - на отличии анимагической формы можно легко проколоться.  
Но легко казалось только поначалу. Стоило задуматься над деталями, как выяснилось, что: животное должно вызывать трепет, а не смех, желательно - быть ловким хищником средних или крупных размеров, что могло бы помочь в работе, а еще, что самое главное, Персивалю нужна была форма достаточно редкая, чтобы исключить любые возможные совпадения с кем-то еще. Даже самые маловероятные.  
Банальные варианты вроде снежного барса, как у Тесея, или медведя, как у его русского коллеги, Персиваль отбросил сразу же. Среди небанальных, к его огорчению, не было ничего подходящего. Так бы Персиваль и сомневался, если бы на глаза ему не попалась книга Ньюта.  
Персиваль использовал ее как предлог наладить отношения - попросил автограф. Ньют подписал без проблем, но этим все и кончилось. Тем не менее, книга прочно осела на столе Персиваля, хотя дочитать ее дальше середины времени все не хватало. И именно она подкинула так необходимую идею, кем же Персиваль хочет видеть себя через полгода тренировок.

К следующему визиту Ньюта в Нью-Йорк Персиваль был готов. И вечером из подвала прямо напротив не-магического бара, в котором Ньют дожидался сестер Голдштейн в компании забавного толстячка, вырвался грязный и очень злой с виду нунду.   
Если бы не присутствие Тины, Персиваль не стал бы так рисковать, но он был уверен, что память не-магам сотрут быстро и профессионально, а коллегам и начальству не доложат, чтобы избежать неприятностей для Ньюта. Так что Персиваль, не особо беспокоясь о последствиях, "позволил" Ньюту уговорить себя и величественно спустился за ним в чемодан.   
В облике нунду обоняние Персиваля болезненно обострялось, и в Нью-Йорке без нужды он предпочитал не перекидываться. А вот здесь - здесь даже с нюхом матерого хищника было комфортно. Множество запахов трав и животных то дробились на расходящиеся ручейки, ведущие к своим источникам, то сливались в один неповторимый запах уюта, от которого хотелось мурлыкать. Персиваль не умел - пробовал как-то шутки ради, - но хотелось, факт.   
Кажется, вокруг было что-то вроде полевой лаборатории и одновременно рабочего кабинета Ньюта. Персиваль с интересом огляделся, но он был здесь не для того. Гораздо больше его интересовали обитатели этого дивного места, и Персиваль заинтересованно потянул носом в сторону джунглей, откуда послышался вызывающий, раскатистый рык, подозрительно знакомый.   
У Ньюта и вправду был нунду. Настоящий и очень, очень недовольный вторжением на свою территорию.   
Персиваль посмотрел на хозяина этого безобразия.   
Лицо Ньюта искривила жалкая гримаса - и обреченность, и облегчение, и какая-то совсем уж неуместная нежность. А потом он протянул руку и бестрепетно почесал Персиваля за ухом.   
Мурлыкать Персиваль не умел, зато, как выяснилось, умел урчать, вибрируя всем телом и нетерпеливо перебирая лапами в угоду какому-то из инстинктов, с которыми Персиваль все еще не до конца разобрался.   
Выражение лица Ньюта сменилось на озадаченное, и он осторожно убрал руку. Персиваль, пользуясь безнаказанностью звериного облика, нагло потянулся за добавкой, но Ньют вообще отступил подальше и, прокашлявшись, осторожно попросил:   
\- Может быть, вернетесь в человеческую форму?   
Обескураженный, Персиваль не сразу понял, что так насмешило Ньюта, что в уголках его глаз собрались лучики морщинок, а губы дрогнули, сдерживая улыбку. Ах да, вид его вытянувшейся морды, должно быть, как минимум забавный. И все же, палочка словно сама собой оказалась в руке Ньюта.   
Так бездарно операции Персиваль не проваливал давно. И все же, одно дело - открыться Ньюту, другое - предстать в дурном свете перед собственной подчиненной и ее сестрой, поэтому Персиваль выразительно мотнул головой в сторону выхода.   
\- Они ничего не поняли. И они не войдут, пока я не скажу, что можно. Ну... если я не пропаду уж совсем надолго, - добавил Ньют, правильно истолковав его жест.   
Запирать вход изнутри он, тем не менее, не стал. Умный ход - мало ли кто окажется под пятнистой шкурой.   
Персиваль еще раз покосился на лестницу, по которой в любой момент могла примчаться Тина, и все же перекинулся в человека.   
\- Здравствуйте, мистер Грейвз, - грустно улыбнулся Ньют, но хотя бы палочку спрятал. Обнадеживающий жест.   
\- Мистер Скамандер, - Персиваль прокашлялся и отряхнул костюм от маскирующей пыли. - Рад снова видеть вас в Нью-Йорке. Последний ваш визит состоялся чуть более полугода назад, если я верно помню.   
\- Вы помните верно, - Ньют наклонил голову, избегая взгляда, и вроде бы это ему должно было быть неловко - а неловко себя чувствовал Персиваль. В конце концов, как можно трактовать его действия, если не обыск с последующим арестом? И все же Ньют пустил его внутрь. Неужели так беспокоился за не-магов?   
\- Могу я присесть? - не дождавшись от Ньюта больше ничего, решился Персиваль. Он хотел поговорить, и если повезет, разговор этот будет долгим.   
\- Да, конечно, секунду, - Ньют направил палочку на заваленный пергаментами и какой-то еще мелочевкой стул, но Персиваль, не дожидаясь, просто сел на землю под ближайшее дерево и с наслаждением вытянул ноги.   
Земля оказалась теплой и достаточно ровной, чтобы сидеть было уютно, надо было только следить за гигантскими навозными жуками и вовремя убирать ноги с их пути.   
Ньют посмотрел на него с легким недоверием и, помедлив, сел напротив, прислонившись спиной к ножке стула.   
По случаю лета одет он был в короткую кожаную куртку, рыже-желтую под цвет волос, кремовую рубашку из тех, что носили золотоискатели, и поношенные джинсы. Только обувь выбивалась из образа: вместо высоких водонепроницаемых сапог - видавшие виды ботинки на толстой подошве. Здесь, в маленьком кусочке Африки, он смотрелся куда органичнее, чем на улицах Нью-Йорка.   
\- Я прошу прощения за этот спектакль, - взял быка за рога Персиваль. Можно было долго ходить вокруг да около, но ни один окольный путь еще не подвел его к Ньюту. Самое время пойти напрямик. - На стадии плана идея казалась удачной.   
\- Если можно спросить... в чем был план? - Ньют бросил из-под челки полный искреннего любопытства взгляд, и Персиваль неохотно объяснил:   
\- Посмотреть на ваших питомцев в, скажем так, неформальной обстановке, мистер Скамандер, и при необходимости обсудить надлежащие меры безопасности.   
\- Уничтожение?   
\- Исключение возможности побега.   
Ньют пытливо разглядывал Персиваля из-за падающих на лицо прядей, и безумно хотелось протянуть руку, отвести с глаз челку, очертить кончиками пальцев нахмуренные брови и правильную линию носа. Персиваль молча ждал, что ответит Ньют.   
\- Нет.   
\- Мне казалось, вы более... благоразумны, - не сдержал неприятного удивления Персиваль. В груди что-то защемило.   
\- Именно поэтому - нет, - еще тверже заявил Ньют и посмотрел прямо в глаза. - Если со мной что-то случится, у них должен быть шанс сбежать.   
И в этом был весь он. Будет стоять на своем до последнего. Но в груди неожиданно отпустило тугой узел недоверия и разочарования, а сердце вернулось в нормальный ритм.   
\- Эту защиту можно замкнуть на вас, - попробовал уговорить Персиваль, но Ньют помотал головой. - И если с вами и вправду что-то произойдет...   
\- Они должны всегда знать, что у них остается эта возможность. Поэтому нет. Простите, мистер Грейвз. Я... вы меня арестуете? - он не боялся. Просто казался грустным и немного взъерошенным.   
Персиваль задумался. Одно дело - игнорировать на подотчетной территории опасного хищника и, может, не одного, зная, что сам накладывал защиту. Другое - положившись на чужие слова.   
И все же перед ним был человек, сумевший выстоять в открытом бою с Гриндевальдом. Человек, ежедневно общавшийся с этими животными и знавший их лучше кого бы то ни было. А полагаться на знания и навыки профессионалов Персиваль тоже умел - иначе начальник из него вышел бы никудышный.   
\- Мистер Скамандер, - медленно, взвешивая каждое слово, спросил Персиваль. - Вы уверены в своей способности контролировать ситуацию и справиться в случае непредвиденных осложнений?   
\- Да, - просто ответил Ньют.   
Мог бы добавить, что иначе не рискнул бы приехать в густонаселенный город. Что способность справляться с нестандартными ситуациями уже давно доказал. Что он - лучший в мире специалист. Не стал.   
\- В таком случае очень надеюсь, что вы понимаете - в случае, если кто-то из ваших питомцев причинит реальный ущерб людям, неважно, магам или нет, я буду вынужден принять меры.   
Другой бы воспринял эти слова как угрозу. Но Ньют выдохнул:   
\- Спасибо, - и посмотрел так, что захотелось немедленно запустить пальцы в спутанные летним ветром волосы и поцеловать его, долго и нежно, глубоко, всерьез.   
\- Ответьте мне на два вопроса, и мы в расчете.   
Ньют всем видом выразил готовность слушать.   
\- Если вы подозревали, что нунду - я, почему вы решились впустить меня в свой чемодан?   
\- Мне показалось, что вам нужна была помощь, - бесхитростно признался Ньют, и для него это было достаточной причиной.   
В груди снова что-то защемило, но на этот раз - сладко.   
\- И второй вопрос... как вы вообще поняли, что перед вами не животное и кто именно?   
\- Взрослые нунду в два раза больше, - просто ответил Ньют. - И еще я не увидел некоторых инстинктов... но это долго объяснять. Хотя признаюсь, - Ньют лукаво улыбнулся и занавесился челкой, словно пытался скрыть порозовевшие щеки, - когда вы заурчали, я немного засомневался. Я думал, вы шарахнетесь.   
Персиваль решил, что это размышление лучше пока не комментировать, и чуть наклонил голову, показывая, что слушает дальше.   
\- А когда я понял, что передо мной анимаг, я подумал, кому в Нью-Йорке хватило бы силы поддерживать крупную форму магического существа. Вариантов было немного.   
\- Ньют? - осторожно позвали сверху.   
Персиваль обратился молниеносно и, кажется, успел. Если бы Тина успела его увидеть и узнать, вела бы себя иначе.   
\- Все хорошо, - откликнулся Ньют.   
\- Точно? - опасливо косясь на вальяжно растянувшегося Персиваля, с сомнением протянула она.   
Вместо ответа Ньют поднялся и, присев перед Персивалем на корточки, самым наглым образом почесал за ухом. Кажется, с животным, пусть и анимагом, он чувствовал себя куда свободнее.   
Надо запомнить на будущее.   
Удовлетворенная, Тина скрылась из виду, а посерьезневший Ньют тихо переспросил, перестав гладить, но не убирая руку с колючей шеи Персиваля:   
\- Все ведь хорошо?   
Персиваль согласно рыкнул.   
Да, все было хорошо.   
А будет - еще лучше.


	4. Не нарушая традиций

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> на заявку с однострочников:  
> Ньют/Грейвз. Завтрак, чай и кофе. ER.

\- Ну вот, у нас опять кончился чай, - со вздохом подытожил Ньют почти пятиминутный обыск кухонных шкафов. Ниффлер активно помогал, но даже с его участием обнаружить хоть немного чая не удалось. Нашелся лишь пустой мешочек, приятно пахнущий эрл греем и чистым небеленым полотном.  
Странно, Персиваль точно помнил, что буквально пару месяцев назад покупал сразу двадцать фунтов. Это не считая того, что где-то обязательно должен быть неприкосновенный гостевой запас - но не нашелся и он.  
\- Значит, кофе, - смирившись с неизбежным, Персиваль взмахом подозвал к себе любимую чашку и подставил ее под густую темную струю из турки, чей экзотический вид навевал предположения, что Ньют умыкнул сей шедевр гончарного искусства из гробницы с выводком злобных мумий или, по меньшей мере, сразился за него с десятком шаманов из каких-нибудь каннибальских племен. Отменно уродливая, надо заметить, была вещь, грубо вылепленная из глины и с какими-то варварскими каракулями по бокам, но Ньют трепетно любил ее, как любят лишь подарки от дорогих людей или военные трофеи, и Персиваль смирился с ее воцарением в собственной кухне.  
\- Прости, - вздохнул Ньют. Он тоже помнил, что чая в доме должно быть с избытком, а раз он куда-то загадочно испарился за одну ночь - причина наверняка найдется в некоем чемодане. - Я выясню, кто и зачем. Такое больше не повторится.  
\- Да, такое - точно, - многозначительно согласился Персиваль, с отвращением пригубив кофе.  
Ньют тихо рассмеялся.  
Казалось бы, англичанин до мозга костей, Ньют должен боготворить чай, а Персиваль, напротив, хранить верность кофе. Но в их... семье, да, пожалуй, так - так вот, в их семье получилось наоборот. Ньют пристрастился к кофе то ли в Египте, то ли в Индии и жизни не мыслил без чашечки по утрам - по крайней мере, пока был дома. Увы, к моменту встречи с Персивалем порочная привычка засела так глубоко, что вытравить ее не удалось бы и под угрозой смерти. А вот Персиваль всегда предпочитал чай, тогда как все связанное с кофе вызывало у него стойкое раздражение еще со времен сессий в Академии, когда отвратительный горький запах наполнял коридоры казарм, а курсанты почти поголовно делались суетливыми, раздражительными и рассеянными - три качества, которые Персиваль больше всего не любил в людях.  
Едкий вкус первого и, как решил Персиваль, единственного глотка надолго поселился во рту, и Персиваль позволил себе скривиться. Какая все же гадость, но уйти на работу, не выпив хоть чего-нибудь, было бы нарушением утреннего ритуала.  
\- Улыбнись, - Ньют прикрыл дверцу стенного шкафчика, подошел к столу и, наклонившись, коротко поцеловал Персиваля в губы. - Я куплю тебе чая. Твоего любимого.  
\- Я сам. А ты лучше выясни, кому он понадобился. Зачем - я даже спрашивать боюсь, - проворчал Персиваль, не сумев удержать улыбку. - Вечером расскажешь.  
\- Обязательно, - тепло откликнулся Ньют. - Может, даже покажу.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - хмыкнул Персиваль и, поднявшись из-за стола, аппарировал.  
...Свое обещание Ньют исполнил - и вечером они с Персивалем как романтичные подростки целовались под деревом в его чемодане, а над ними, в густых ветвях, с такой же нежностью чирикала парочка сниджетов, свивших из чаинок уютное гнездо.


	5. Ночная безмятежность

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> на заявку с однострочников:  
> Грейвз/братья Скамандеры. Уснуть между ними, сидя на диване, склонив голову на плечо одному и вцепившись в ладонь другого.

Тесей приезжает на следующий день после того, как Персиваля вытаскивают из недр фамильного зеркала в реальный мир. Об этом ему рассказывают после, как и о том, что Ньют искал до изнеможения, а когда нашел - ни на секунду не отходил от постели.  
Персиваль не помнит первую неделю свободы, а вторую хотел бы забыть, как и третью. Унизительно быть слабым, еще унизительнее - что все об этом знают.  
Выписку из госпиталя Персиваль воспринимает как благословение небес. Только дома, куда не дотягиваются всеобщие жалостливые или, наоборот, старательно выхолощенные взгляды, он наконец может вздохнуть спокойно.  
Недолго.  
Именно здесь напал Гриндевальд, и к ночи кошмары налетают со всех сторон, не давая спать даже тем тревожным подобием сна, что доступен был Персивалю в больнице. Поэтому Персиваль выходит в гостиную, двигает диван лицом к входной двери, намертво блокирует окна и садится, положив палочку на колени.  
На звук резных ножек, скребущих по паркету, из спальни высовывается Ньют. Они с Тесеем по-братски делят гостевую кровать, но их присутствия за стеной недостаточно, а просить снова сидеть с ним, как в госпитале, у Персиваля не поворачивается язык.  
Но просить и не приходится.  
Ньют быстрым, хоть и немного расфокусированным взглядом оценивает перестановку и скрывается в спальне. Несколько секунд спустя он появляется оттуда, но уже не один. Компанию Ньюту составляют спящий на ходу Тесей, две подушки и огромное шерстяное одеяло.  
Брата Ньют усаживает справа от Персиваля, подушки сует под спины им обоим, чтобы удобнее было, одеяло делит на троих, а сам сворачивается компактным клубочком по другую сторону от Персиваля, кладет голову ему на колени, сдвинув палочку, и засыпает, сжимая в ладони его руку.  
Тесей просто продолжает спать, кажется, не заметив перемещения, и Персиваль, поколебавшись, немного сдвигается, чтобы ему было удобнее.  
Два человека, способные противостоять Гриндевальду, сейчас рядом. Они не требуют ничего. И Ньют отложил все свои проекты, а Тесей сорвался на неопределенный срок с важной и ответственной работы. Персиваль благодарен.  
И спокоен.  
Заснуть, склонив голову на плечо Тесея, получается очень легко, и сон его впервые за долгое время безмятежен.


End file.
